The present invention relates generally to snowmobiles, and more particularly to an improved suspension and steering mechanism for snowmobiles.
The prior art does describe a variety of steering and suspension mechanisms for snowmobiles. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,447.) The suspension and steering designs described in the prior art, however, all have either more parts or parts which are more difficult to machine than those found in the design of the present invention. Thus, the manufacture of the prior art designs to the precise tolerances necessary to render them effective makes them far more expensive than the present invention.